The Second Swan
by spiritgirl16
Summary: I don't fear death. I think it's just misunderstood a lot of times, kind of like me in that sense. I don't think people really considered me strange most of the time, though a big part of it could be due to the fact I rarely speak all that much. Don't get me wrong I talk, I mean I'm not mute or anything, but...well I'm just more of a loner than Bella that's all. Eventual OC/?
1. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Reviews are appreciated!:D

**Chapter One:** _Misunderstood_

I don't fear death. I think it's just misunderstood a lot of times, kind of like me in that sense.

I don't think people really consider me strange most of the time, though a big part of it could be due to the fact I rarely speak all that much. Don't get me wrong I talk, I mean I'm not mute or anything, but...well let's just say if they're not worth the time then I choose not to waste it on them.

My sister's name is Isabella Swan. She doesn't see it, but she's probably a heck of a lot more sociable than I am. Her and I joke a lot, I say I'm like a more withdrawn and anti-social version of her and she's the 'preppy' one out of us two. Of course she denies it, saying I'm the supposed 'boy magnet'.

There were times we seemed perfectly alike, and others when we weren't - my sister and I.

My name is Annabelle Swan. I'm the same age as my sister, Bella, who is seventeen. My hair is darker than hers making it more of a pitch black and was soft to the touch like silk. My skin was definitely paler than hers; I don't care what she says. Some boys argue that it's like porcelain, flawless and beautiful, though, I'm sure when they say that it's only because they want a date or some other childish nonsense.

I don't really...have friends. Unless Bella's there, I probably won't even spare two words to whoever else I am with. Well, unless it's Charlie or Renee really, or Phil as of late. Those two are our parents, Phil's our new step-dad, and he's cool. I still think I'd prefer my fellow loners overall though, Charlie's more so my kind of person, maybe Bella too.

I was a loner.

Just like all of my kind, there was nothing a loner liked better than to be left alone.

* * *

"Belle, you okay?" Bella asked coming up beside me.

'Ah Bella always the worrywart.' I thought, amused by my own little joke putting on a small smile as I closed the book I had been reading ever since we got on the plane.

It looked like Braham Stroker would have to wait until we met up with our dear old dad down here in Forks, Washington.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." I said in my usual calm voice "I think the more appropriate question is how are you holding up? You kept fidgeting the entire flight."

For a moment I thought Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights. I could only assume that she thought I hadn't noticed the constant biting of her fingernails coupled with how her leg kept hitting against mine all the way from Phoenix to Washington airport.

Then again how could I not?

It didn't take a rocket scientist to put together two simple facts: Bella hated Forks, along with pretty much anything cold or wet.

Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for me those two things came hand in hand down here.

Yes, I love cold and wet things, more so cold than wet, but still. It would explain the obsession I seem to have with things like ice cream, slushies, and snowball fights I thought for a moment. Oh yeah and Frosty the snowman.

Absent-mindedly I began humming the lyrics to said snowman jingle, earning a raised brow look form Bella.

"Really? Frosty the snowman?" she said. I shrugged.

"It's not my fault you can't appreciate the classics, Bella, dear." I replied. I stuck my tongue out at her when she wasn't looking forgetting she somehow had eyes in the back of her head.

"I saw that." she said snapping her head back around.

"Saw what?" I said batting my long lashes innocently.

Charlie didn't take that long to pick us up at the airport, which I was grateful for. As everyone in my family knew, being surrounded by people was the bane of my existence, so I shuffled towards the car dragging my luggage with me.

"Father." I greeted. For a moment he frowned at my formalness until he noticed my bags and moved to take them form me. "Ah sorry, I mean hi Daddy!" I said putting on my best eager face. Naturally he and Bella both cracked up at the mood change.

"Here uhh, let me get those for you." He said offering a smile to Bella and I, moving to take her luggage as well. "You two can get in the car. I got these."

"If you insist." I said, already sliding into the car seat when I felt Bella yank me back. 'Oh Bella, always the goody goody...' I thought.

"Dad it's fine. You don't have to-" Bella said.

"Even though the bags are already in the car." I interjected. This of course earned me a small smack on the arm from Bella. "Now Bella dear, Ladies don't fight." I chided with a sly grin, which made her smack me some more.

* * *

In the car things were...quiet.

Not that I minded all that much. It gave me more time to read, something I was more than happy for.

Charlie noticed and got curious.

"What book is that?" He asked peering through his rear view mirror at me. I glanced up before holding up the cover and watching him roll his eyes in a playful manner. "Really Annie, Dracula?"

"It's a classic." I defended. "Would you rather I stoop so low as to read comics, blegh!" I made a face for emphasis.

He laughed along with Bella.

"So, I heard you switched over to contacts." He added. "Uhh, I'm guessing your gonna need to buy more of those, or...are you good in that department?"

"If by good you mean the irritation is gone, then yes." I said simply turning a page in my book laughing at the misfortune of one Jonathan Harker. "Oh Harker you poor simpleton." I muttered earning a sideways glance form my sister and dad.

"Shouldn't girls your age be into romance and all that...stuff?" Charlie suggested seeming as uncomfortable as ever by my fascination with the horror genre, Dracula in particular. "Or what about, you know, a newspaper?"

"Jets lost yesterday. There ya go." Was my flippant response earning another laugh form Bella in the passenger's seat. "I fail to see any sort of point in reading about some random girl who meet up with a guy in some unknown point of history only to claim she loves him, go through a series of tough and annoying trials, only to be made certain that the one and only boy she's ever known is 'The One'."

"...What?" Charlie said after a moment of silence. "Why do you always talk so...old?"

I could hear Bella snort—actually snort at Charlie's choice of words.

I stared at him obviously offended seeing him shy away, as Bella continued laughing before I huffed and slammed my feet against her seat sending her forward.

"Hey!" she shot back. "Not my fault our dad thinks you're too 'old'."

"Be quiet Granny!" I snapped back. "You're just jealous that I'm more developed than you."

"What-I-I'm developed!" Bella said flushing a bright scarlet looking down at her chest area insecurely. "You're just...urrgh!"

"Your vocabulary never ceases to amaze me."

As we continued down the small, narrow road, passing by shops, and people who were out in the rain. Rain, now there's something you don't see enough of in Phoenix. I noticed a building with a sign out front that read 'Forks High School' in big black letters and groaned.

"Oh yeah" Charlie said, realization washing over his face looking back at Anna through the mirror again "I forgot, you were home schooled back in Phoenix."

"And with good reason." I muttered miserably "Just looking at that huge, ridiculously shaped death trap makes me cringe."

"Smells funny too." I added.

"We already passed it." Bella said looking at me with doubtful eyes.

"We both know it probably does. They all do." I bit out "Even now it stands back there, mocking me."

"How can a building mock you, the queen of sarcasm?" Bella said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the gravel-stoned driveway of what I assumed to be Charlie's house. It was big-ish. Not the worse choice of coloring in my opinion. It's windows and door were all still on its hinges which was a good sign. There wasn't a fire hydrant nearby which also meant dogs wouldn't be crapping on our lawn.

I hated dogs with a passion. Wolves were okay, but dogs were a no in my book.

I stared at the house that was to be my home for the next...well, however long I guess Renee's and Phil's' little road trip was.

"This looks like the perfect little house to go insane in." I said with a sweet smile marching up the steps after taking my luggage from Charlie who shared a look with Bella at my odd sense of humor.

'Home sweet home' I thought to myself.

This promised to be an interesting little adventure.

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

I stared in what could only be described as horror seeing the pink, again the pink bed sheets! This was one of the more horrifying sides to being a girl I had ever witnessed. I am not a pinkette, by any means.

"Hope you like the bed stuff." Charlie said putting Bella's luggage and mine on our respective beds. "The lady at the store helped pick out the colors."

I noticed Bella's was Purple. WHY DOES SHE GET PURPLE!?

Charlie then looked at me. "You like pink right?" He said seeming uncomfortable while Bella hid a small smile obviously trying not to laugh any more than she already had during the day.

Thank goodness I practiced the art of self-control.

"Yes, Pink is..." I paused scolding myself mentally not to gag "Cool."

Bella snorted. Again. I shot her a vicious glare to warn her not to test me when we both turned hearing the sound of...an engine? Curious I peered outside the window seeing a huge red truck pulling into the driveway.

"It's like a pumpkin." I said as Bella came up beside me. Charlie already had left the room to greet the people getting out of it when I snuck a sly grin towards Bella wiggling my brows. "Oh and look princess Jake is riding in it, I think maybe he wants a little kiss-OW!"

I rubbed at the area of my head where she had hit me.

"What was that for!?" I hissed, "I was just making pleasant conversation!"

I followed Bella outside after being scolded. Again. Grumbling behind her I pulled my hood up around my face turning away from Jacob Black. Hey, it's not like I was the one the kid wanted to see anyway. Looking past him I saw Charlie playing around with Billy in his wheelchair.

I was the fifth wheel here. Oh joy.

I silently slid into the passenger seat of the truck aimlessly touching on all the pretty buttons, or the clutch thingy, whatever it was called. I got bored after about a minute or so and decided to just go back to reading my book. Thank goodness I took it everywhere with me.

"I shall call this truck the Great Pumpkin." I muttered flipping another page in my book just before the door on my side swung open. I turned without looking and my eyes connected with Jacob's warm chocolate brown ones.

He froze. He stuttered.

"Uh, h-hi...uhhh..." He continued to stare at a loss for words for a reason I didn't care enough to find out about. I hated people who stared; it was a pet peeve of mine.

"It's me Jake." I said, "Now close your mouth. Wipe off the drool and let me get out of the Pumpkin."

Dumbstruck he did as told: moving aside and allowing me the chance to slide out and walk back up the steps before turning back to my sister. Even going up the steps I could hear his whisper.

"Who was that?"

"What do you mean Jake? Don't you remember?" Bella responded sounding confused "That's Annabelle."

"That is Annabelle!?"

I scoffed rolling my eyes and shutting the door behind me. It was always refreshing to know some things never changed.


	2. Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!:D

Weird

School was...school.

That's all I can really say. I mean other than the whole 'ugh, I hate getting out of bed for this kind of thing', there really wasn't much to go on. Even less considering that I was up long before Bella. I told her she mumbles in her sleep, something that earned me a very early morning smack to the head.

'Sisters...' I thought rolling my eyes.

I slide on a pair of gloves, throwing on a pair of old, slightly nicked black jeans and a black and white striped top. Deciding to throw on my favorite leather jacket just for the hell of it— hey you only get to make a first impression once...or so they say.

As Bella was in the bathroom still getting ready, (surprise surprise, I'm the faster of us two!) I decided to check and see what dad was doing. As expected there he was sitting at the table.

"Hello ball of sunshine." I said coming to a halt on the opposite side giving my best smile. He returned it naturally while also shoving forward a pack of...candy?

"Oh hey!" I said, my mood already lifting as I picked up the colorful assortment of sugarcoated watermelon shaped gummies that I loved so much. He knew me so well!

"They have these out here!?" I said, sounding more surprised than I intended, prying open the bag and popping one into my mouth grinning. He nodded while a light-hearted chuckle resonated form his throat.

"Yeah, I got you an extra set of contacts too, just in case." Charlie said, handing me a special kind of case. "There should be a few of those things in the car already for you... Are you sure you don't want me to drive you today?" He asked, lowering his voice so Bella wouldn't hear.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, its school." I said dryly. "If anything bad were to happen it would probably make today the best day ever for the student body as a whole."

Wordlessly, I grabbed the gummies and headed out towards the car to wait for Bella.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait very long since neither me nor Bella weren't really into piling on the make-up or random hair accessories, etc. Still found it weird how easily the boys always noticed us though.

"Alright start the pumpkin and let's get this nightmare going!" I clapped buckling up my seat belt smiling at the look she gave me. "What? You don't like the pumpkin?" I asked innocently batting my lashes for effect; she caved, as I knew she would.

"Whatever...Snow White."

"It's not snowing." I said flatly.

"I know that." Bella responded starting to drive. "Snow White was a princess, and since you look so much like her...that's what I'm going to call you from now on." She surmised seeming more than satisfied with the nickname, granted it wasn't really shorter than my actually name implying it wasn't all that great to begin with but...

"Well...what does she look like?" I asked curious. "Is she, for lack of a better word, hot or something?"

Bella laughed doing an eye roll at me.

"She's a princess like I said." Bella repeated casually with a small shrug. "I think there's this famous verse or something from her story about the way she looks...it mentions her hair, skin and I think her lips..."

Bella sounded unsure. Now why would someone care about another's lips so much to write a damn story about them I ask you?

"She was probably a good kisser. Why else bring her lips of all things into it?" I said cringing when I looked up and saw the looming building that was to be our torture chamber—I mean school for the year.

"Ugh, it looks even more hideous up close and in the light of day!" I said being overly dramatic as I shielded my eyes. "It burns! It burns! The promise of false knowledge burns me!" I hissed.

"False knowledge...?" Bella blinked going to park.

"Yeah I don't really know where I was going with that..." I admitted with a shrug of my own "I'm almost certain it was somewhere amazing though."

There was one thing that made the whole starting at a brand new school thing even more annoying was that it was already March, which meant we were not only walking into a death trap (yes I am still calling it that until proven otherwise!) but all the cliques, friendships, and other unpleasant things had already been established. Which meant one thing for someone like me...

"Hold on" I sighed reaching for the glove compartment "Lemme get my taser."

Bella's eyes went wide. In a second she was shoving me out of the car and away from the glove compartment like I'd just pulled a gun out on her or something, seriously what gives?

"Oh my god Belle, you actually bought that thing!?" Bella hissed; her voice lowered so the group of kids nearby wouldn't hear, or so she must have been hoping. I actually would never bring something like to school, but well...it got us out of the car faster at least. "You could get us expelled!"

A mischievous look must have come onto my face because the next thing I knew Bella was giving me her infamous 'parental' stare. Ouch. I held up my hands in mock surrender rolling my eyes as I turned and trudged my way towards the main office.

"Oh relax, I didn't bring it." I said as she came up beside me. "As if I probably would need it anyway."

Bella shook her head muttering over and over how I was going to give her a heart attack one of these days.

"Not before your hair starts to turn gray Bells."

She smacked my arm. Again.

When we got to the office I let Bella do all the talking; why? Because I was tired, and as I previously mentioned earlier I don't really like to talk to people in general. Even if it was the facility, unless the situation either absolutely demanded it for some reason, or someone from my family was present people were lucky to get so much as two words from me.

Depending on whom you were to ask I guess it can be either a good or bad thing. Example of it being good is that it leads to less heated arguments with foul language being exchanged, and example of it being a bad thing...uhh, I may have to get back to you on that actually.

We got our schedules and began looking them over. I wanted to tear mine apart. Bella and me had almost nothing together!

"Well, this sucks." I bit out bitterly. "And why the hell do I have AP classes on here?"

Bella gave me her best reassuring smile. I could still tell she was pretty bummed too.

"Probably because you're good at those classes, and, it's not all bad." She offered, "I mean look, we have lunch together at least."

"Yay" I cheered dryly just before hearing the bell ring. "Oh joy, off to..." I looked back at my schedule "Art."

Bella and I said our goodbyes for now before going in different directions down the hall. I came to a stop outside of a room that smelled a lot like paint.

'Bingo, well...maybe Presto would fit better.' I thought opening the door and stepping inside. Instantly every pair of eyes shot up and saw me, some widening in what I could only assume was surprise but then I saw the boys smirking and whispering amongst each other. 'I knew I should've brought my damn taser today.'

The teacher turned to me and smiled taking my paper slip.

"Ah yes you must be Miss Swan. It's a pleasure." She said and I gave my best award-winning smile. Hey if I was gonna be stuck here, might as well make the most of it by trying not to get into any trouble right?

"Well, please go and have a seat by..." She paused looking down at some chart. I peeked over and could see a list of names I didn't recognize figuring them to be the students in the room. Some of the boys' hands shot up offering the seat beside them for me; I inwardly gagged and was thankful when the teacher called out a female name for me to sit by instead. "...Alice."

"Miss Cullen, would you mind raising your hand?"

A petite looking hand was raised. It belonged to one of the two individuals in the room who weren't looking at me with drool out of their mouths or looks of envy. I made my way down the aisle of seats and towards the back where this Alice girl was. The moment her eyes landed on me fully she gasped like she saw something unexpected, as a look of shock flitted across her angelic looking features.

This girl… Alice. If I had to describe her in one word I'd have to say...Pixie. Think Tinkerbell people; she looked small, petite like I said. Her hair was black and short. Her build didn't really look athletic to me, so much as it did agile I guess. Like she'd be better suited for long distance running or gymnastics, not for street fighting or wrestling.

She was pale too, but not as much as me. At least I think.

I didn't bother saying anything. I just put my bag down beside my chair and took my assigned seat. Whatever it was she saw that surprised her, she didn't think it was worth addressing right now which I was fine with. As I sat listening to the teacher talk I felt two sets of eyes on me the whole period.

One was Alice, who kept sneaking the occasional glance at me. I pretended not to notice.

The other belonged to the only other person who had remained civil when I entered the room. It was a boy. He had light tousled sandy blonde hair with just a light tint of brown mixed in. His skin was flawless and had a little more color to it than Alice's or mine. He wore a pair of gray cargo pants and long-sleeved dark colored V-neck with a white undershirt. He was gorgeous; all in all, with just the right amount of muscle on him to polish off the whole male Adonis look he seemed to have drawn to him.

I could tell from the way several of the class girls were looking at him he was definitely sought out boyfriend material. Though what I noticed that made me even bother with the guy were his eyes.

They were violet.

It was that moment I guess Alice finally decided to end the inner struggle she had going on (I could tell by her face something was up.) She turned to me, putting on a sweet and friendly smile. I didn't return it, but I wasn't so much of a bitch as to shoot down her attempt.

"Your name's Annabelle, right?" She asked still smiling.

Slowly I nodded.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She held out one of her petite looking hands, and I just stared at it. "It's nice to meet you."

I twirled the pencil I was holding between my fingers aimlessly looking between the offered hand. I might be paranoid, but I felt as if I was trying to detect some sort of ulterior motive, like maybe she was a lesbian and just wanted the chance to hit on me like the guys I mused silently.

'Yeah and maybe a truck will fall on my freakin' head and get me out of this place for the next few weeks.' I thought mentally chastising myself, realizing I was beginning to ramble for no reason.

I also realized Alice had still not moved her hand.

Wordlessly I took hold of her hand in mine shaking it, then pulling away. Well that was the plan anyway, but then something unexpected happened and a flurry of images assaulted my brain. I saw Bella my sister, and she was running with some guy while...sparkling?

My hand pulled free leaving a stunned looking Alice. Luck seemed to be smiling on me at that moment as I heard the bell ring the moment my hand was free, bolting out of my seat and making a beeline for the door.

Well this day was going great so far.

I was in such a hurry I didn't even bother looking back to see the boy who had also been staring at me was already gone. I didn't know how he moved so fast and frankly I didn't care, I just had a freakin' ET moment and needed to get out of there.


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Reviews are loved!:D

Confusion

?'s P.O.V

'_It's her!_' I thought in disbelief. It was one thing to hear of speculation but I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. '_She's...alive. But… how?_'

Part of me tried to dismiss it as mere coincidence of course. I mean, how could she be here right in front of me. In this school of all places when I saw her all those years ago. When I watched her give her last breath, and the life fade from her eyes.

Yet here she was.

Same Pitch black hair. It was longer than what I remembered yes, but the color at least hadn't changed. It also seemed more unkept as I remember it being somewhat unruly in the past. Her skin was still pretty pale, but that was a given of course. Her lips a bright ruby red, probably from her mother, or at least that's what her father would sometimes say.

Lastly there were those eyes of hers. I couldn't see all that well for sure, but part of me just knew they were somehow the very same eyes from before. A piercing, startling shade of blue, one that made you wonder if she was peering into her soul. They were the kind that few dared to look into feeling the aura of power they carried in them before fading to black.

'_Talia._' I thought '_I've found you._'

Alice's P.O.V

I had never really been much of one to admire a human, don't get me wrong there were some I definitely wanted to approach right off the bat. I mean I didn't hate them like others of my kind, but...this new girl. Well, she just...I don't know why, but she seems so different.

The first thing I noticed when she walked into the room was that I couldn't see her future like I normally should be able to.

I didn't understand why. Was it a similar case to the other girl I've been seeing, this Bella person?

I could see Bella though, so why can't I see anything on her?

Who was she and why did I feel like I should know already? Shrugging off the feeling I decided I would try and be friendly with her, after all what was the harm I thought. When she came over to sit I did just that, smiling at her and everything I could think of.

"Your name's Annabelle right?" I said.

She didn't answer. She only stared at me like she was seeing something I couldn't.

Then slowly I saw her nod.

"I'm Alice Cullen" I continued taking that as a good sign holding out one of my hands for her own to shake "It's nice to meet you."

It took a few seconds of silence before she reached her hand out for mine. That was when I felt it, whatever it was. A flurry of images that weren't in any of the visions I had ever seen came running into my mind. One of them being a girl whose back had just hit the ground hard from the looks of it. She wasn't moving-no, she wasn't breathing, but how...

Then they stopped the moment Annabelle pulled her hand away from mine. That was when I noticed at one point she had taken off the gloves she was wearing to touch my hand.

Before I could respond properly the bell rung signaling the end of the class.

Whatever it was she had just done...something told me I need to speak to Carlisle about it right away.

The girl I saw, whoever she was, was important. I just wasn't sure why yet.

Annabelle's P.O.V

I didn't know which was worse.

The fact that neither Alice Cullen or that weird eyed boy hadn't stopped staring at me all through the period, or the weird flashy mental image moment I had with Alice. On second thought, best not to ask questions you prefer not to know the answer to.

Heaving out a sigh I dug around in my jean pocket for my schedule only to get a handful of empty air.

'_Oh nooo..._' I mentally thought slowly looking around for the small slip of paper about to flip my shit when it came popping into my face followed by a hand. I blinked letting my eyes follow the hand to the arm, then the torso and finally the face seeing a pair of violet colored eyes staring back at me '_well crap. This day officially hates me._'

"You dropped this." The no named boy said. "Annabelle, right?"

I didn't say anything. Throw a stalker a bone, and they take a mile. No way was I going to give this stranger dude my name, not now not ever.

So I improvised.

"Soro no viespea Englezism."

His brow rose in what I could clearly tell to be some sort of impressed look. I mentally scoffed.

'_that's right jerk I know Romanian, be impressed or be prepared to eat my linguistic dust!_'I mentally cheered.

'' So Romanian, huh?" He mused getting a strange smirk on his face that could only mean trouble for me sadly, and sure enough he stuck his hand out just as Alice did before him.

"My name is Tyler by the way." He said giving a smile that probably would have had fangirls everywhere fawning for whatever reason. "I just thought it might do you some good to know one person in your next class."

Wait, what? I thought doing a double-take. We had not one, but TWO classes together!?

How did I not see this coming?

Tyler's P.O.V

'_She speaks Romanian, so then...it really must her after all._'I surmised '_Alright then, I've found her which is all well and good, but now comes the tricky part. How do I make her remember?_'I thought starting to rack my brain for answers when out of the corner of my eyes I see we have the same class together next.

'_Perfect. She hates sitting next to people she doesn't know I can use that._'I thought seeing my chance as I politely extended my hand the same way I had seen the Cullen girl try to do earlier with her.

"My name is Tyler by the way." She showed no significant emotion other than the expected pang of annoyance. I remembered how she really used to hate introductions like this. "I just thought it might do you some good to know one person in your next class."

I saw her do a small double-take with her schedule. Part of me wanting to laugh at her reaction.

All these years and she still hadn't changed much I guessed after all.

:Flashback, 1400's:

_"Talia!"_

_A girl around the age of seven cried out in pain feeling her back hit against the hard, cold ground. Overhead the sound of a wolf's cry rang through the air._

_"There is no time!" Another voice cried trying in vain to pull the other two along. "we have to keep moving! Otherwise we will be killed!"_

:Flashback end:

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked back up at Tyler. Then my Schedule.

Tyler. Schedule. Tyler. Schedule.

'_If I had my tazer then the choice would be obvious, but noooo..._'I thought rolling my eyes before giving a huff finally making up my mind and looking back at Tyler for the umpteenth time.

"So uh, Tyler was it?" he nodded "Well then, would you like to" I paused fighting back the breakfast from earlier that seemed to be slowly making its way back up "sit with me? In...wait, I HAVE HISTORY!?"

I heard Tyler start to laugh from beside me and shot him a glare.

"So you think it's funny to laugh at other peoples misfortune, eh?" without warning I slammed my backpack into his chest smirking. "good, then you get to carry my things for me. Jerk."

With that done I started walking down the hall not bothering to look back.

Today was turning out to be a weird day considering I was 90% sure I probably just made some kind of new friend-who may or may not be a confirmed stalker.

...Just in case I'm asking for pepper spray.

The walk into the classroom was a silent one. Probably mostly contributed to the fact I didn't really feel like talking. Other than the weather there really wasn't even much of a topic to discuss, granted Tyler still tried a few times. I gave the occasional yes, no, maybe so routine. I think he realized he wasn't going to get very much out of me.

Third Person's P.O.V

Annabelle walked ahead of Tyler until they entered the History room where they saw a large map covering the chalkboard with different colored sections of the world along with some old antique figurines littered across the desk of what Annabelle assumed to be the teacher.

He was anything but what the young girl expected. Looking up she was met with a pair of bug eyes blinking at her, his eyes magnified in size by the goggles he was wearing. For what reason he would need such things she knew better than to ask, hurrying towards her seat with Tyler right on her heels.

"You don't seem to like History very much." Tyler said breaking the silence that had once again settled between the two after a good thirty minutes of just sitting listening to the lecture. Reluctantly Annabelle met his eyes with her own. For a moment it looked like she was considering slapping him.

'Wouldn't put it past her' Tyler thought to himself keeping his eyes on the girl. "It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head, or anything. You don't have to answer if you really don't want too, I was just making an observation is all."

"It's not that," Annabelle said softly turning away at the same time while scribbling something in her notebook distractedly "It just gives me nightmares I guess."

Tyler blinked. If he knew what she meant he wasn't saying anything, instead figuring trying to dismiss it would be the best course of action at the moment.

"Really? What, you mean like about the battles and stuff?" He said offhandedly "Don't tell me the thought of blood gives you shivers." He teased.

His teasing was short-lived however when he glanced back up and saw the strange look in Annabelle's eyes. She was staring at whatever was on her notebook, a small look of panic blossoming on her porcelain-like features immediately pushing it away shoving the spiral back into her backpack looking very freaked by whatever she must have been doodling.

"Hey, you okay-

The sound of the class bell interrupted him.

"I have to get going." Annabelle said hesitantly looking back at him like she was making sure he wasn't going to follow after her. "What class do you have next?"

"You first."

She frowned obviously not liking his answer.

"Gym."

Now it was his turn to frown.

"Huh, well then guess this is where we part ways for now." He said truthfully giving a cocky grin as he slipped past her and headed for the door. Then he stopped turning back around nearly crashing into her as she made her way to the door as well. "by the way..."

"What lunch period do you have?" He asked innocently.

She wanted to say it was none of his business, but deep down she figured Charlie and Bella would at least want her to try and be civil. Especially since this guy seemed hell-bent on sticking around her further entertaining the idea of him being a stalker. She pulled out her scheduled allowing him to look it over.

"Looks like we have the same lunch." he grinned seeing her roll her eyes in response.

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" Annabelle drawled.

"Sit with me?"

"Uh, no thanks."She said brushing past him "Goodbye person-whose-name-escapes-me."

She called over her shoulder missing the way he smiled watching her walk away from him.


	4. Garrett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey sooo I'm currently debating whether or not I should maybe re-write this particular story, since some of the stuff going on kind of feels like it could be done better. I'm not entirely sure right now,plus I'm still a little on the fence as to who I want the OC in this to be paired with.**

**I am still mulling it over though, and if i do I will probably just be posting the re-written version instead of the next chapter right away. Give your thoughts on the matter, in the meantime I hope you do enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you liked it.**

**Peace!:)**

**Chapter Four: Garrett  
**

_Annabelle I_

Gym class sucks.

And no it isn't because I'm not 'physically fit'. (Granted most of my intake includes a regular bag of gummies.)

Your with a bunch of kids in a large room where your forced to do things that either make you look ridiculous and give the others privilege to ridicule you from now until the end of their apparently dull, and nothing better to do lives. The second option being to excel and start having expectations being set for you, which include but are not limited to: Being the PE teachers pet. Setting up the obstacle course.

I think I've made my point.

Like I said, gym sucks.

What made it worse was when I noticed two similar looking pair of eyes land on me as soon as I finished changing. (Another reason to hate this darn class.)

At first I pretended not to notice, I went about business as usual on my first day.

I didn't go out of my way to speak to anyone resulting in me winding up somehow in the corner probably looking lonely or something. Even though I really wasn't.

I was thankful when the bell rang signaling it was now time for lunch.

Allowing myself a small moment of relief when I thought of finally being able to see Bella again I made my way towards the double set of doors only to stop short seeing a familiar, yet increasingly, infuriating face.

Tyler.

He was leaned against the doorway. His arms crossed and eyes looking forward down the hall he was facing with ear buds in his ears drowning out any noise I would imagine. I was grateful when he didn't seem to notice me right away.

Letting my eyes do a quick sweep of the room I saw another exit nearby and made a beeline for it.

I was so wrapped up in getting as far away from Tyler, and any other possible troublesome people I guess I didn't really look where I was doing, and ran smack into what felt like a wall! Seriously I must have had stars spinning in my eyes...

"Oh I'm terribly sorry young lady" A silky smooth voice reached my ears. It was oddly familiar too, like I had heard it a long time ago.

I looked up and saw a man staring back at me. His eyes an oddly piercing shade of blue like my own only they carried a strange sense of sadness within them, like maybe he'd seen something no one would understand, you know that sort of thing. I was so distracted by them I hadn't even bothered yet to pick up my things that fell out of my bag when we collided.

One of which being my-well, _one_ of my more prized possessions.

"_Dracula_ by Braham Stroker." He said in that velvety smooth voice that was like a trance, without thinking I reached forward and snatched the book back shoving it into my bag without breaking eye contact letting out a small little nervous laugh opting to make a beeline for the cafeteria.

"I uh, gotta go! Sorry for bumping into you!" I called over my shoulder breaking off into a sprint ignoring the shout for me to wait.

The sooner I met up with Bella the better.

_Bella I_

The plan was to wait for Annie to show up so that we could sit together. Easy enough, what I didn't count on was my 'new friends' dragging me to sit at their table instead. They probably thought I was lonely I realized, since I had been standing by the door for what seemed like ten minutes.

All the while I kept glancing behind my shoulder at the door listening to the two girls beside me, Jessica and Angela talk about my proposed idea to do an article on the swim team. I hadn't liked the idea of being the center of attention at a new school-least of all when the year was already about halfway through.

_Annabelle II_

"Fuck!" I hissed looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. My mouth was stretched open, I felt my teeth ache from what-I couldn't care less right now. My canine teeth seemed a bit too long and pointed to be normal, adding that to the list of growing medical problems that have occurred over the years and it spells the start of what I'm sure to be a wonderful school year.

Or not.

I leaned forward just a tiny bit more and saw a faint hint of red gathering in my eyes. _Great, I knew I should have brought my eye drops._ I thought flipping open my cell to text Bella I would be late to lunch.

It figures this would happen on my first day.

So halfway into the period here I was seated in the nurse's office of all things. I was stuck watching her play a game of online poker after she called my dad to drop off my stuff-or at least that was the original plan, but nooo! With the day already almost over they figured it best just to send me home early...yay.

The subtle sound of my phone vibrating in my pocket alerting me to a new text message. Sighing I flipped it open expecting it to be Bella. A smile spread across my face.

_From: G_

_ Hey, I know this is sudden, but...I need to talk with you. Come and see me when you can._

_When I can, eh?_ I thought, a mischievous little smirk on my face before taking a quick glance down at my wardrobe. I frowned realizing I needed to stop for an outfit change.

I rose from my seat behind the nurse. My hand whirled her chair around, and her eyes met mine, first in bewilderment and confusion, then the overtaking expression of horror when she saw my teeth sharpen and grow longer taking on the shape of fangs. My contacts now removed as my pupils dilated, the black engulfing the entirely of my eyes with small little veins popping up around them.

God how I enjoyed this feeling.

Sweet fluid dripping from a piercing artery coating my lips an even more brighter shade of red before I pulled away satisfied, wiping my mouth. The trick was in covering her mouth before she could scream, I didn't need any kind of trouble when people were supposed to think I was normal.

Charlie and Bella would have to wait, as much as I looked forward to sharing lunch with Bella, I was sure she'd have plenty to tell me later on once I got back. After stopping for a new outfit and a pack of beer, I was on my way to England...or was he in Britain?

…...Okay so I may have had to stop for a map too.

Afterward it didn't take very long.(The map helped _a lot_.) I arrived just in time to see an all too familiar form standing over a cowering human. Fear shone in their eyes while the other lunged sinking his teeth deep into their throat. I stayed hidden behind a tree watching blood start to spill.

I started fumbling in my jeans pocket digging out a mirror and taking a small peek. Bella wouldn't believe it if she saw me right now, actually checking my appearance! Heavens knows it be like giving her blackmail material for the next decade or so...

After another five minutes or so of going back and forth on whether I should have worn different jeans I...kind of missed my pocket. The mirror ended up crashing to down on the cement ground which made me wince smacking my palm against my head. There was no way he would have not herd that with his stupid enhanced hearing-_wonderful_.

Sure enough, he growled. Probably thought I was some kind of witness to the whole 'snack-time' thing he just had going on over there. Steeling my nerves I opted to speak up rather than have him come over right away.

"I brought beer."I called poking my head out from behind the tree to see Garrett standing a few feet down the cobblestone road. At first he looked kind of mad, but when I mentioned the alcohol he appeared to soften up a bit. "It's the good kind. I swear."

"Didn't think you'd actually come."He said, his lips tilted up in a small smirk while he popped the cap off his first bottle gulping it down in earnest. I smiled a little myself secretly enjoying having him near me for the moment."Don't I always?"I said sarcastically, a small little part of me was sincere though.

I was lad to see he hadn't changed much, of course the whole not aging thing probably helped to some degree.

I always came when he needed me. He was...different.

"Lemme guess," He started sounding amused "You had to compel someone to get here, didn't you?"

I didn't answer muttering under my breath something about it just being a school nurse, I looked back up when I heard his booming laugh resonating through the air around us.

"Since when do you go to school?"He said between laughs. The way his crimson eyes caught light of the moon made my mind turn numb for a couple of seconds resulting in him snapping his fingers in front of my face a couple of times.

"I uhh, thought I'd try something new...you know, clean slate and all that."I said taking another small sip from my bottle sparring a glance out of the corner of my eye to see his reaction. He looked to be deep in thought over something.

An odd silence fell between us that I didn't really like. Biting my lip in a small moment of indecision I opted to break try and break it by treading into 'dangerous' territory. Not the best idea.

"I haven't killed anyone in a really long time" I paused to see if he would say anything. When he didn't I decided to continue. "I know we talked about it in the past, but-

"Talea, no."He cut off lowering his voice. Frustrated I stood up, I'll admit I lost my temper a bit.

"Why?" I said, my own voice starting to escalate. He averted his eyes looking away from me still not saying anything else. A low feral growl came bubbling up from my throat before my hands found their way to his arms gripping onto them, slamming him back against the wall we were leaned against.

"You said-"

I stopped abruptly trying to find the right words while attempting to reign in my anger.

"You said that I-that we could-I love you." I whispered not caring if I sounded desperate at the moment. His red eyes looked into my blue ones seeing what I could only assume to be some single last shred of humanity he always found in me somehow. "I promise I'm getting better. Vampires, people, I haven't fed on either in like, years!"

His hand touched against my face. I felt my anger melt away.

"I can see that, and I'm happy for you, but you and I-"

I stopped him by covering his lips with mine.

"Talea, no."He repeated shoving me away with a look of...well, i couldn't quite tell. Nonetheless I decided to back off looking apologetic. "I shouldn't have called."He said after a moment of silence now turning to take his leave. "I'm sorry."

I cursed myself watching him start to walk away. My hand already reached out grabbing onto the sleeve of his long jacket pulling on it.

"Wait no." I pulled him back to me inhaling his sweet smelling scent that was carried on the wind. Slowly my arms wound themselves against his waist burying my face into his back. "I just missed you, that's all. Please, your probably the only thing keeping me sane right now." I said hoping he didn't catch the small sliver of truth in my words.

Then I heard his laughter chime in my ears, unable to fight the oncoming smile.

"Well I suppose if you've gone to begging..." He said, sarcasm laced in his voice.

I smiled content with passing the time with him beside me. I figured I would probability have to leave soon to make it before the final bell, otherwise Bella and charlie would think I ditched.

Then again I could just compel the office lady too.


End file.
